1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a leaching device for electrolyzed silver for preparing silver ion-sterilized water by leaching silver ions into water and, particularly, it relates to a leaching device for electrolyzed silver capable of detecting abnormality such as cutting or thinning of a silver electrode by dissolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A leaching device for electrolyzed silver has been generally known in which a pair of silver electrodes made of a material leaching silver into water when used as an anode (silver, silver alloy or the like) and the polarity of an electrolyzing voltage is periodically switched for hindering deposition of calcium or the like to the electrodes.
During continuous electrolysis in such an electrolyzed silver dissolving device, the silver electrode is gradually thinned and then eliminated completely since silver ions are leached from the silver electrode into water.
However, since the leaching devices for electrolyzed silver of the prior art have no means for detecting abnormality such as cutting and dissolution of the silver electrode, they involve a problem of over looking such a trouble of the device that Silver ion sterilized water can no more be obtained even if the leaching device for electrolyzed silver is operated.
As a countermeasure for solving the problem, periodical exchange of the silver electrodes may be considered. However, since the leaching amount of silver varies depending on the electrolyzing current, this method involves a problem that the silver electrodes can not be exchanged at an optimum timing.